Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of water reclamation and conservation, collecting rain and snow water run-off and used grey water, purifying the collected water, and recycling for varied usage in residential, commercial, and agricultural applications.
Description of the Background
Water is a life sustaining and necessary resource rapidly becoming scarce. The world's aquifers are increasingly at risk of exhaustion and collapse. To help avoid disastrous water shortage, methods, equipment and components are needed for water reclamation and conservation, such as collecting rain and snow run off, waste water, used grey water, and treating the collected water for varied usage must be developed, made available off-the-shelf, promoted, and implemented. A lack of availability of methodology, systematic approach, tools and equipment, and off-the-shelf components have made the implementation of water reclamation and conservation difficult and costly to implement. The present invention provides methods and systems of that are automated and standardized, can be easily made commercially available, such that builders, property owners, farmers and townships can readily install and implement the water reclamation and conservation measures stated in the present invention.